


Faithful

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [7]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Set between S1 and S2. In exile from his beloved the Chevalier attempts to be faithful.





	Faithful

The Chevalier was miserable. He missed Philippe, he missed Versailles, he missed being at the centre of the social scene, and he missed Philippe. It bore repeating and repeat it he did, frequently. He missed Philippe. It was astonishing how much he loved him, how much he cared for him, how dull life seemed when they were apart.

Exiled from Philippe, he swore to be faithful. He was not sure how long he could keep the promise yet for the moment his thoughts were only of his beloved. No other could take his place in the Chevalier's heart or bed.

So he pleasured himself nightly and every time it was Philippe he thought of, only Philippe's face he pictured, only Philippe's name on his lips when he climaxed.


End file.
